


Sweet Courtship

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave notices that Bombrush is trying to court her.





	Sweet Courtship

 

She had gotten used to all the stares from her admirers.  And she had learned to ignore them after her husband had died.  But she was completely caught off guard by the attention Bombrush constantly gave her.

 

Soundwave had noticed the attention he had been giving her in the past year.  The friendly chatter, the offerings to go hunting together... and that one gift of a nice buck was quite obvious.

 

He was pursuing her.  And he was taking this further than her previous admirers.  She was conflicted; a man had never gone after her this long and this hard.  Sure, there had been men in the clan who had been admirers, but then had come and gone due to how cold she was to them.

 

But not Bombrush.  No, he didn't give up no matter how many times she turned him down.

 

She didn't know what to say.  Despite the number of times she had turned her back on him, left him hanging, and even a punch here and there, he did not give up.

 

For a while, she had wished she could have done away with him.  She wasn't sure how seeing as he was Megatron's right hand man and the two who had done away with their old tyrannical leader, but she had wished for some way to get him to stop pursuing her.  She had even tempted the idea of taking another for a lover, if only briefly.

 

But she was finding his attempts to court her rather... intriguing.  Since they were both widow and widower, they didn't have to go through the leader or the elders for anything like the marriage proposals.  They were free to have any lover they wish.  And so Bombrush didn't need to hold back or even subtle hide any attempts at 'courting' her.  And being that most of her previous admirers were still unmarried, she found the older man's actions rather... well, some of them were rather nice.

 

He would save her a good spot at feasts and gatherings.  He offered her the best catch they had on their hunts.  He would watch over her sons to give her time for herself to gather herbs and other things when she needed alone time.  He had even obtained a rather fine short sword for her when he and Megatron had gone traveling to other tribes for talks and trades.

 

Soundwave did find these gifts sweet.  Even the ones she didn't need like furs he skinned for her and even the childish ones of his picking flowers for her were sweet.  But still, just like his charming words and wandering hands, she still found him quite annoying some days.

 

But as much as she hated all the attention, from him and the clan who seemed too entranced by his daily courtship attempts, she found it... flattering.

 

Never had someone worked so hard for her affection.  Or her happiness. 

 

END


End file.
